rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer in Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City
Multiplayer in Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City is hosted on the Playstation Network (PS3), Xbox Live (Xbox 360), and Games For Windows (PC). The game requires a working internet connection or Local Area Network (exclusively for PC version). You can play with your online friends, or people from across the world. There are many different available modes to play. Games Free Mode *Roam freely around the city with your buddies, or especially strangers. Have fun in a free-for-all, no rule and objective, world. The limit of players are 2-16. Party Mode *The same as Free Mode, except the only way to enter is with a game invitation. You will be sent inside the first safehouse from story mode. Outside, health kits, body armor, and weapons regulary spawn. There are also no police or wanted levels in Party Mode. The limit of players are 2-8. Cops and Robbers *If you select to be a "Cop", your role will be a police officer and you must guard the prison. Watch out for any inmates trying to escape. *If you select "Robber", your role will be an inmate. Try to bust out of the prison, and don't catch the cops' attention. Deathmatch *Combat in specific areas of Summerfield City to keep the action going. Cops are in this game, optional for the host. Instead of trying to bust you, they will, instead, try to waste you. Team Deathmatch *Players work as a team and try to kill other teams for money. Whichever team has the most money wins, and whoever has the least loses. Cops are present in this game, including SWAT, FBI, and the military. Race *Race to the finish through each checkpoint in order. If the player takes a wrong turn or otherwise messes up, they can respawn at the last checkpoint passed. There are other four types of races: Swimming Race, Helicopter Race, Plane Race, and Boat Race. Stash the Cash *Get a selected van with $250,000 in it, steal it, and deliver it to a nearby garage. Be careful - other players want the cash too! Be watchful, too - the more the car is destroyed, the less cash you will earn. I Survived a Betrayal *Meet up with your friends or other players at a selected location, then have a gun fight with them. Defend the Area *Team up with two or more friends and/or players to defend a apartment from multiple hipsters. Zombie Paradise *Team up with your friends and/or players and end the life of zombies invading the beach. It's Been a Long Night *Hang out at Maisonette 9 or Hercules with your friends, or other players. Drink alcohol shots for free, dance on the dancefloor, try a Champagne drinking contest in the VIP floor upstairs (drink a whole bottle without puking), or do Club Management. Information *The player can sprint forever and never get tired. *Health can be collected while in a vehicle therefore repairing it. *You can change weapons more quickly and has larger ammunition when picked up. *The phone can be accessed at anytime. *You can still use the GPS. *Whenever someone is killed whether it be by other players, or AI a message will appear in the top-left corner reading "<> Died" or "<> killed <>".